


What is love worth?

by Serinah



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, PWP, a bit - Freeform, at MIT, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinah/pseuds/Serinah
Summary: Ty loves Tony and they have amazing sex. Mostly.(Yep, another sad thing. But I've got a funny lighthearted Stony in the works too, don't give up on me!)
Relationships: Tony Stark/Tiberius Stone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	What is love worth?

**Author's Note:**

> Bae and Ven cleaned it up! :)  
> Lob you!!

"No," Ty said. "Not yet.” He smiled, almost tenderly. “I won't let you come until you give me something, you know that, right?"

Ty pulled sharply on the chain dangling between Tony's nipples and Tony cried out.

"Beg!" Ty demanded, "Beg, you cunt!"

He pulled on the chain, grabbed Tony's hair, and yanked his head back to bite his ear.

"Beg," he whispered into Tony's ear. "You know that's what you deserve."

Tony hated begging. At least the way Ty wanted it. Tony loved some kink but with Ty, it had always been different. Even now that every aspect of the scene was seemingly something that Tony would’ve normally loved, Ty went on skewering into him without mercy and it was getting painful and unpleasant.

Ty put his palm lightly on Tony's balls and massaged them, making Tony whine, then squeezed, hard, and Tony wailed.

"Good, so good, Tony," Ty praised him, but it was the way one would praise a pet for performing a trick and that was what finally ripped the sob out of Tony's chest.

"Please," he said, "please, stop."

He didn’t mean the sex. Oblivious, Ty hummed, satisfied. He didn't stop.

"Please, Ty," he asked quietly. "Please," he repeated, hoping that Ty would never find out what he's actually begging for.

"Stop what?" Ty asked him, increasing his already insane pace. "You mean, you want to come, right? Surely, you don't want me to stop altogether? You know what will happen if I do right?"

Yes, Tony knew. Ty would stop, take his mouth maybe, finish there, and keep Tony tied up right until he was in the mood to fuck him again, which might be from thirty minutes to a day and Tony would have no say about it. But it was getting late and Tony had a meeting in the morning, so probably not over two hours.

Tony didn't want to wait for two hours. Tony wanted to get this over with.

"Yeah, Ty," he breathed out, "I want you to let me come. Please. Please, Ty, please."

Moaning in pleasure, Ty gripped Tony's hips and started the concentrated assault to Tony's poor prostate. Tony's breath hitched, sped up, his gut tightened, and finally, finally, his body released the tension in an explosive burst of noise, snot and semen.

Ty groaned, and holding Tony's lower body up, he pistoned in and out of the tortured, puffy red hole until Tony's cries were ones of pain, and then finished, carelessly crashing on his lover's body.

They lay there for a while, Tony still quietly sobbing, with Ty on top of him, until Ty finally decided to untie Tony's wrists from the headboard. He kissed them gamely, then Tony's tear-streaked face, shushing and praising him. He didn't sound mocking anymore, but despite everything, Tony still felt unsettled.

Why? What else do you want? Tony was asking himself for the thousandth time.

"I love you," Ty whispered into Tony's other ear now, and Tony's heart constricted, unable to believe the words, to accept them.

Why was Tony like this? Why?

Ty and he never set safewords, because at first, Tony had assumed that 'stop' would naturally suffice, but when it turned out that it didn't, the way Ty controlled the scene — controlled Tony — so completely and masterfully, Tony found it so hot and freeing that he'd ended up never bringing it up. By the time their games escalated, Tony felt that bringing the topic out would give Ty a signal that he didn't trust him and Tony didn't want to hurt his partner like that. And back then, they’d still sometimes had sex the regular way and Ty let Tony dom too, so for a while, it didn't seem so important. But the more time passed, the more Tony felt like a sex toy to be used or discarded as Ty wished.

Love wasn’t worth it. It never was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
